R-Rated Night
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: How are Sasuke and Karin when they are alone?


Everyone knew that Sasuke Uchiha was a quiet person, who always kept to himself. He never showed his true emotions to anyone and never showed a slight interest to the opposite looked as if he had no interest in a woman's body or sexual pleasure at all. What a stick in the mud, right? He had no interest in sex, yet there was a temptress in his team that could give him a good fuck but he wouldn't take the chances or the obvious hints she threw at him.

A lucky man to have this girl want him but an idiot man who would not take her, that's what he is.

Now with Karin everyone knew that she was too tempting for her own good. Everyone saw it the way she would sway her hips around Sasuke, the way she moaned when he bit her for healing purposes. She looked like a woman who would dominate in bed, dammit she looked like a woman who could dominate anything! Even Sasuke!

But what people know about these two is simply what they show in public, they don't know how they are when they are alone... in a hotel...in a room...together...with a king sized bed...for them to use.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

As soon as Karin entered the room, Sasuke grabbed her with his strong arms. "Karin," He whispered into her ear hotly.

"Sasuke," She could feel him smirking behind her and she could also feel _him_ on her back.

_'He's hard already,'_ Her face turned a light shade of red as he moved into her with a bit of force causing a delightful friction between them.

"This is what you cause," He gave her neck a playful kiss and nip as his hand roamed over to her front. She let a small moan escape her pink lips when he rubbed up against her more.

"S-Sasuke...w-wait...aahhh Sasuke," He bit into her neck as he slowly zipped down her shirt with one hand while the other playfully twirled her red hair in his fingers.

"Let me hear your voice," He demanded, he then took her shirt and bra off and threw it to heavens knows where. _'She won't be needing those right now,' _He thought when he touched her skin.

She gasped when he left her with nothing but her shorts and high thigh smirked and lightly pushed her onto the soft bed behind her. She landed back first and covered her breast in nervousness.

She then heard the door being locked and footsteps coming closer to her. The bed dipped slightly as he hovered over her half-naked body.

"Finally, we can be alone," the black-haired man said with the same modest face he always had; however, his eyes were filled with lust and want. His mouth claimed hers and they began to kiss slowly. The small kiss soon turned into a hot, passionate one that left them both breathless.

"Mmmmm," She tried to hold back her moan when she felt his hand nearing her clothed sensitive bud."Sasuke, p-please... ," she moaned as she felt her lower half begin to yearn for the sharingan wielder.

"So impatient," he chided. "Do you really want it that bad you have to beg?" He started to take her shorts off, taking his sweet time causing her to whine impatiently.

"Please...Sasuke...please...mmmm,"He unclothed her so sensually and teasingly so he could take in the view of her beautiful body fully.

"Do you want _this_," Sasuke grabbed her hand and placed it on his harden member.

Karin felt him in her hands and licked her plump lips. "Yes,"

"Then beg some more," he growled and finally she was naked in front of him.

He took his shirt off and let his skin touch hers. She immediately felt pleasure as her nipples made contact with his smooth, toned skin. She wrapped her arms around his figure and rubbed herself on his erection.

"Ugh... K-Karin.." Sasuke felt his clothed manhood stir with her movement. "I said beg,"

He stopped her movement and pinned her arms above her. He looked into her now foggy glasses and smirked. "Let me get these out of the way,"

"No," Karin tried to protest but he ignored her and took away her sight. He laid her glasses safely on to the side.

"Now your vulnerable aren't you,"

Karin couldn't help but shiver from his dark voice. Without her sight she could now hardly see what he was doing and his made her feel oh so vulnerable. Yet she was excited.

"Sasuke...please...i need you now...I want you," She begged.

"Sure," he grinned, his hand going down to his pants. He started slipping off his bottom clothing and throwing the to the side. Not once did he take his eyes off Karin, who was on the bottom of him. "Now that that's over..." The Uchiha took the red heads mouth in his again and let his hand wander down to her slick wetness to take a little dip. Her moan was muffled by his mouth as he pumped in and out of her, slowly.

He then slid 2 more fingers into her causing her to grab his hair tightly.

Karin pulled away from the passionate kiss and screamed his name in pleasure.. "Ngh... Sasuke, please... I want it now..."

Sasuke pulled out his fingers from her and licked them. They were covered from her juices.

"You had enough teasing, Karin" he mumbled as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. "You want it that badly?"

Karin nodded yes. Sasuke entered her slowly making her grow even more impatient. "Please! Sasuke!," she ordered, digging her nails into his back until it made a small wound. "Or- or I'll-"

Before she could finish her threat, he pulled out quickly and then pushed into her again, making her moan loudly. "Ahhh!" She screamed as he then pulled out once more just to thrust into her. He continued his sweet torturous movements into her. The man she would let dominate her kept hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

Karin felt close, even though he had barely begun; it was already taking her away. She felt herself get tighter, and she was dimly aware of Sasuke hot breath on her already hot body.

"Karin, you're so tight," he groaned in pleasure. "Just don't cum unless I tell you to," He panted out.

"I...mmmmm-" Karin gasped out. She begun to squeeze her legs tightly around his waist so that he couldn't get away from her. "Sasuke,"

He lifted her right leg and placed it on his shoulder. He knew this would drive her into madness.

"A-Almost there-" She whimpered.

"What did i say, Karin," Sasuke slowed his pace but thrusted into her forcefully with each word.

"B-But I...I cant take it anymore...I need to...please...'

He leaned down to her, now placing her legs around his waist. "I'm close to but don't you think that I'm letting you go after that," He pushed into her faster. "I'm not done with you,"

Karin nodded her head and smiled. "Sasuke," She closed into him and captured his lips.

They spent the next hour together, not being able to have enough of each other.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

!~!~!~!~!~

_Review?_


End file.
